For Fuji
by Kid9535
Summary: For lack of a better title, Happy Birthday Fuji Syuusuke. But, who're you celebrating it with? First PoT fanfic, go easy. T for language.


A/N: I don't have a proper title for this. Oh and it's my first PoT fiction, I've survived on TeniPuri, fanarts and fanfics and one or two episodes, I haven't exactly watched the whole thing. I sense a Death Note repeat. -.-

Clarification (weirdest form of a/n): Not yaoi, not shounen-ai, no pairing, a bit of weirdness. You don't get it, you don't get it. Happy Birthday Fuji Syuusuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, I barely own this computer.

**For Fuji**

'What is it?'

'The moon'

'So? It's a full moon tonight, isn't it?'

'Mm, it's also orange.'

'Huh, so it is.'

'You know, they say strange things happen on nights of a full moon'

'Like an orange moon?'

'I'd say delirium.'

'Hallucinations?'

'And strange behavior.'

'Abnormally high birth rates.'

'Meaning me.'

'I never said that.'

'You implied it.'

'Hn…Sorry.'

'No need, no need, no offence taken.'

'…'

'But you can make it up to me.'

'…'

'Could you please get me a camera?'

'I don't-'

'…'

'-shit.'

'Thank you.'

'I find that life becomes more and more unbearable with you around.'

'Aw, but doesn't life become more boring and dreary without me too?'

'I prefer the latter.'

'You don't really mean that.'

'Try me.'

'So mean, even on my birthday.'

'You're a rare kind, you know.'

'I've been told.'

'Why would you need a camera? I thought you brought one.'

'Ah yes, but I was running a little late you see, and I'd forgotten to upload my pictures onto my computer, my memory card is full.'

'Right…'

'So,'

'So?'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Uh, happy birthday.'

'Thank you, aw you look so cute when you blush.'

'Sh-shut up.'

'Oh and you even brought me a camera. How sweet.'

'You're sounding more and more girly everyday , I swear.'

'Oh don't be like that, I think it's rather wonderful. Oh look, the moon is setting.'

'This must be the effects those bastards on the net were talking about…'

'Hmm? Beg your pardon?'

'Nothing…'

'Good, now smile'

-Click- -Flash-

'Ah, it's come out perfectly.'

'Aren't you going to take one of the moon?'

'Ah yes…oh dear.'

'What?'

'It appears…that the moon has already set.'

'Like a sun…'

'Ah yes, it was beautiful while it lasted.'

'I suppose.'

'Oh come now, don't sound so dejected, I was only teasing you. I did get a picture of it.'

'Ah.'

'…'

'Shall we go then?'

'Ah, no. I'd like to stay a bit.'

'To what?'

'Oh, watch the moon.'

'It's gone.'

'Oh? Oh, it is.'

'Are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm just joking, did I scare you? I'm sorry. I just wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of my birthday.'

'Hm.'

'It's been a very nice day, I aced a test in which everyone failed, I saw a little girl watch a squirrel get run over by a car. Granted the sight was not as appealing but the look on her face was simply amusing. Oh and today buchou twitched at least 70 times. The last Inui checked, (I stole his data books you know, he went a bit insane for the next hour) the most buchou twitched was 40 times.'

'…'

'Now, don't twitch like _that_, it's unbecoming of you.'

'…I'm leaving.'

'Aw already? But it's almost 12am.'

'Right, in 5 minutes you won't be able to have another birthday party in 4 years and you won't throw a party with nothing but spicy food and Inui juice.'

'Tsk, there's no need to overreact, I was merely having fun.'

'By rendering everyone unconscious, yes.'

'But the cake was nice, no?'

'Yeah, right, apple cake. Delicious.'

'Well, it's 12am. In another 4 years, I'll see you again. I think.'

'There must really be something wrong with you.'

'Perhaps there is. Good morning.'

'Good morning.'

The End

A/N: Whee, I can just smell the excitement. Okay this is a really new form of writing for me. And I like it.Great. Did I mention I got hooked onto PoT through yaoi and TeniPuri, yes you can hit me. Go on, I'll bet you didn't even get the meaning. Sure you did. Okay I'll just stop now. Writer's depression, I bid you farewell and welcome Hiatus!


End file.
